The Chaos Dragon Slayer
by AbyssTheDragonSlayer
Summary: It's been 4 months since the Alvarez Empire and Zeref attacked. Crime Sorciere has been forgiven for all their past crimes. One day, they come across a mysterious cloaked figure in the woods, who later asks to join their guild. How will Crime Sorciere react when they find out their newest recruit is another dragon slayer! (This will be a story about my OC, and first fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

My name is AbyssTheDragonSlayer, and I will be your host for the story to come

Be aware that this is my first shot at a fanfiction. Try to respect me. Also, if you find anything wrong with how the characters or portrayed, please let me know!

I don't own Fairy tail in the slightest, but I wish I did!

* * *

Prologue

Bells tolled loudly down in the city of Magnolia, where a certain guild was mourning the loss of one of their own.

Tears streamed down cheeks as a gloomy procession led the way through the main roads. Crowds gathered to watch as the entire guild of Fairy Tail marched solemnly through the city, holding a casket decorated with beautiful violet flowers aloft. The still air was often pierced with the wails of the guilds members, barely able to contain their overflowing grief.

A funeral service was held just outside the city. The guilds Master, Makarov, delivered a speech to the trembling children of his guild.

"...It has been a week since we lost the life of our precious child and comrade, Kinana." Makarov started, his voice cracking with grief. "She was so young, and had her whole life ahead of her. It was too early for her to die...but if she were here with us right now, she would tell us to stop crying and to smile. She would tell us to celebrate her life, because that's what fairy Tail does best. She would want us to send her away with smiles and happy faces. So, in honor for our fallen friend, let us remember all the happy moments she gave us."

The other members of Fairy Tail nodded, and attempted watery smiles as their beloved sisters grave was lowered into the ground, and was slowly covered up with dirt. A large tombstone was set above where the grave was, and each member came forward to place a flower on the flat survive of the grave.

They slowly went back to the guild to drown their sorrows in alcohol.

Before following, Makarov walked over to the tombstone, muttered a few words under his breath, then turned to follow his children.

Above the grave, on a hill, grew a gigantic tree. Unbeknownst to the mourners below, a tall figure was standing underneath the old tree, leaning on it as they laughed at the proceedings below them.

"Man, Fairy Tail can be so stupid, can't they?" They chuckled to themselves, before putting their weight back on their own feet. "That's just one of the reasons this guild rubs me the wrong way... it's kind of refreshing to actually see them sober. Ahh well, I guess I can't stay here at laugh at them all day, can I? I have work to do." Whoever it was strode off in the other direction, fueled by some strange purpose.

 **Indeed, indeed that chapter was short. But that's only because prologues aren't too important.**

 **I want to get to the juicy stuff.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, this next chapter of the story takes place about 2 months after the prologue.

Keep in mind that while several of my Oc's are in this fanfiction, the story won't always been told from their point of view.

I don't own the wonderfulness that is Fairy Tail

—

Cobra was angry. At least, more angry than usual. Today had been nothing but disappointment for him so far, first starting out with Racer deciding to eat his breakfast because he woke up late, the asshole. He had grabbed Racer and was slowly strangling him to the brink of death, pumping his body full of deadly toxins when their fearless leader Jellal decided to put him on patrol with Richard.

Now, usually Cobra would be somewhat okay with this, but Richard wouldn't shut up about love, and it was the middle of fucking winter. He hated the snow, it was so cold, and he had already managed to slip on ice several times, so he was soaking and freezing his ass off. The only reason he wasn't in the process of killing the walking mountain right now was because of the fact he hadn't done anything to provoke Cobra, and he was trying to avoid adding to his long list of murders.

"Brotherly love is a beautiful thing! Oh yeah!"

"Would you shut up, Richard." Cobra snarled. "Why don't you go on ahead and preach about love to the birds or something."

"Good idea! They should learn the value of love as well! Oh, yeah!" Richard hurried on ahead, while Cobra stopped for a second to let the big oaf get a fair distance ahead, and actually get to think without preachings of love floating around his mind.

After their battle with the Alvarez Empire and Zeref, Princess Hisui was crowned queen, and officially pardoned all of Crime Sorciere for their crimes. The guild built their guild hall in a forest a fair distance away from any civilization, not wanting to have to deal with other humans, and Cobra couldn't stand the thought of living near so many people and all their thoughts.

Jellal had actually listened to him, and found a forest that was quite large, and close enough to a town to get supplies, but not too close to be noticed by the townspeople. They also had a lot of fun spreading the rumor that the forest was haunted, to discourage people from venturing into Crime Sorciere's territory. Now the villagers would be scared to even look at more than a few trees bundled together, after all the stories they had been told.

Crime Sorciere and Fairy Tail had become like sister guilds, often visiting each other for special events, getting help with large missions, or just for nights out on the town,. Cobra had to admit, it was a hell of a lot better than being controlled by an abusive man with personality issues.

Then there was the news...that his snake Cubellios, who had actually turned out to be a girl named Kinana under a curse, was dead. She had been a part of the Fairy Tail guild, and had stayed in contact with him after he had first met her back during the incident involving the Infinity Clock. He went almost insane with outrage when he heard that she had been missing for a while before the Fairies eventually decided she was dead.

He had wanted to kill the whole lot of them, but was knocked out by Midnight before he could act upon those thoughts. While he was out(and then just sleeping), he had a sort of dream premonition. He actually had no idea what it was, but he suddenly knew Kinana was still alive and well. He didn't tell anyone else except for Midnight though, because he didn't want to be seen as even more insane than he was originally thought to be. Midnight listened, and believed him, actually encouraging him not to lose hope, which was actually kind of nice, and really odd behavior for him, now that Cobra reflected on it.

He was jolted out of his memories by a loud, shrill scream, and could hear Richard's mind yelling about danger and...handcuffs?

He raced towards the noise, vaulting over a fallen tree, and very narrowly avoiding slipping on a large patch of ice, before skidding into a narrow clearing. He looked around the clearing, and froze.

Richard was on the ground, struggling. His hand were bound by anti-magic chains, and a cloaked figure was standing on top of him, not beside him, literally balancing on his back. What was more, Cobra couldn't hear the person's soul. It was like a wall had been put up, and when he tried to push against it, there was a weird fuzzy feeling in his head. He recoiled with a sharp hiss, his mind going all directions at once. He'd never met anyone who could fully block his magical hearing. Sometimes someone would have a mental shield up, but he had always managed to wriggle through it. But this...this was different.

Hearing his hiss, the person looked up at him, then back down at their captive, digging their boot deep into Richards back.

"Shut up, you mountain of a man. I won't knock you out if you stop struggling right now." The person let out a low growl at Richard. The voice was undeniably female, and thrummed with a sort of rich power.

"Who the hell are you?" Cobra snarled threateningly.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you...I'm here on a job. I have to bring in Crime Sorciere to the magic council. I've been hunting you all for over 6 months. Trust me, I don't want to be on this job, but you all are wanted criminals, and I really don't want to go back to jail."

"We've been pardoned by the Queen herself. Crime Sorciere now has no crimes to their name." He said in disbelief. They had been pardoned several months prior...what had they done between now and then that had put them back on the wanted list? Also. she had been chasing them for 6 months? There was definitely something wrong here.

"Ha! Like I'd believe that." She snickered, but a sliver of uncertainty could be detected behind her words.

"Well, I won't let you ever put us back in prison. You have no idea who you're dealing with, girlie." Cobra growled, sinking into a crouch, ready to spring at her, but was interrupted by several loud beeps. The person sighed, and brought a hand up to her neck.

"Who is it? I'm in the middle of a job, I can't exactly talk right now. Bickslow, if you're prank calling me again, I will tear out your intestines and use them for a necklace." She unhooked something from her neck and held it in her hand. It was a small metal emblem of some sort, but as Cobra watched, it expanded into a communication lacrima. Making the call was the Queen of Fiore herself. However, before she could talk, a tall man pushed himself into the viewing area of the lacrima.

"Abyss, if you ever threaten the Queen like that ever again, I will throw you into the Abyss Palace!" Arcadios glared at the female, whose name was apparently Abyss.

"But then you'll just be throwing me into my own palace, Arcadios. Anyway, sorry about that Hisui, but what is it? I was just about to throw down with the Dragon Slayer of Crime Sorciere." She spoke in a smirking manner to the knight before turning her attention to the Queen and speaking in a no-nonsense voice.

"We've been trying to contact you for months about this. Why haven't you answered us?" Hisui frowned at Abyss.

"I put the thing on mute because I'd be hunting my food or something, but then the beeping would scare it away." She huffed "But anyway, why in all of hell are you contacting me right now. What's so important?"

"Language!"

"It's okay, Arcadios. Abyss, we've been trying to contact you for the past 3 months. When I became queen, I pardoned the guild of all their crimes...just like my father pardoned you. There is no need for you to continue this job."

"Hmm...really? Okay then, sorry about that, big guy." She unlocked the chains, and hopped off of Richard, but kept on staring at the lacrima screen. "Also, I'm pardoned? When did that happen? Your dad just told me that to avoid going to jail for any longer, I could just recapture these guys. I don't remember ever being forgiven."

"Ah, very well. I, Queen Hisui, of the Kingdom of Fiore, hereby pardon you, Abyss, for all the crimes you have committed, and murders you have caused. There, happy?"

"Sure thing. Well anyway, thanks for that, but I've got to get going. I have a very angry snake staring at me. See ya!" She cackled, turning off the lacrima and placing it back around her neck, before turning and saluting at Cobra. "Well, it's been very nice to see you again, and I do apologize for any trouble I have caused, but I'm afraid I've got to be going!" She turned and leapt up into the trees, hurrying away at such a fast speed, Cobra couldn't possibly keep up. He also wasn't about to try leaping through the icy trees like a cat after her.

He looked over at Richard, whose mind had gone back to circling around the element of love. He seemed fine, so Cobra just grunted, and turned. "Let's go back. No doubt Blueballs will want to hear all about our little encounter."

As they walked back to camp, Cobra's mind circled around the weirdness of their morning encounter. Who was that girl? Why did she seem so familiar?

* * *

Jellal stared at Cobra, before resting his head on his hands. "So, she was here to capture us, and bring us back to prison?" The blue haired mage looked over at the snake wizard who had propped his muddy boots up on the table and was leaning back, eyes closed, arms crossed.

"That's right, Blueballs. But the Almighty Queen butted her green haired head into it. Apparently this Abyss girl hadn't let anyone contact her lately, so she hadn't heard we were free now. Also, the Queen officially pardoned her over something as well. Seems she was a criminal who was staying out of jail by chasing us"

I really hate that nickname Erik's given me. I guess it can't be helped, but then again, Erik is Erik. But that girl...she sounds like she knew them, saying it was good to see Richard and Erik again. Was she also a criminal stuck in the same jail as us? I wonder if we'll see her again. It would be interesting to find out more about her. Also, if she was previously a criminal, then-

He was cut off from his thoughts as Cobra sat up again, glaring at him. "First of all, what did I say about calling me Erik? Second, don't you dare go and start thinking about going and asking her to join the guild. She doesn't seem like a guild sort of person."

Jellal sighed in defeat. There was no privacy whenever Erik...Cobra was around, so why should he even think those thoughts. He should think about something else instead...like Erza.

Cobra barked out a laugh. "Don't start thinking about her either. It almost always ends up being something that's way too lovey dovey for my ears. Or you thinking 'Oh, she's no good for me. I'm such a sinner, I've done so many bad things, how can she ever love a monster like me?' It's really annoying."

Jellal sunk lower in his chair, sulking. Well, what about you? Apparently you couldn't hear her thoughts. How's that doing for your massive ego?

Cobra glared at him, getting up. "Blueballs…" he growled, giving Jellal an awful death glare. Before the dragon slayer could give him any choice words, Racer dashed across the hall, running straight into him, and knocking both of them into Midnight, who was taking a small nap a few feet away.

Jellal snickered as the three of them wriggled around, punching each other, pulling hair, and generally just causing a ruckus. He got up, and ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. It was getting kind of late, and Angel and Meredy hadn't come back from the town yet. They had gone out to get supplies, but hadn't come back yet. He hoped they were okay, and hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"Don't worry, Blueballs, they're headed this way. They'll be here in about a minute or so. Besides, those two are pretty badass. At least, Angel is."

Jellal looked back at Cobra, who had managed to separate himself from the clutches of Midnight, who was looking quite angry, having been interrupted from napping. The Reflector mage wasn't always asleep like he had been with the Oracion Seis, but he still took cat naps here and there.

"Thank you, E-Cobra, I mean."

Cobra looked at him with an expression that said 'good save'. "Blueballs, you think or say my name is nothing other than Cobra, I will rip out your intestines and use them as a necklace."

"Gaah! I'm sorry, okay!" Jellal was 100% sure Cobra would follow through with that threat if it did ever happen...which it wouldn't.

"Hey! That was what that Abyss person used as a threat towards the Queen! It's love, oh yeah!"

"It is not love, and I hear you say anything about love for the next 5 minutes, I will kill you." Cobra growled at Richard before going to sit and sulk in a corner.

"Wow, that must have been a really good insult for Cobra to use it." Jellal's head snapped up as he heard Angel's voice coming through the doorway.

"Ah, Angel, you're back." Jellal tried to keep the look of relief off his face. He may not be seen as their leader, but he still cared for them. He strode towards them, ignoring Cobra's muttered comment of 'gross'.

"You can call me Sorano, you know. I'm pretty sure it's only Cobra there who doesn't like his real name being used."

"Doesn't like is a mild way of putting it." Jellal muttered."So, what did you get in town?"

Meredy stepped forward, carrying several bags full of groceries. "Well, we went to the store, and we got all sorts of stuff, like eggs, flour, sugar, bread, you know, the basic stuff." She walked towards the kitchen, slapping Cobra's hands away from the bag. She set it down, and pulled out a large container of cookies, and shut the door in Cobra's face so that only Sorano, Meredy, and Jellal were left in the kitchen. "We got cookies too, but we should probably hide them. Cobra will be able to find them, but the others hopefully won't, unless they somehow get it out of him."

"Those cookies will all be gone by tonight, you know."

"Yes Jellal, I do know that, but someone" she glared at him pointedly, "refused to make their delicious special secret recipe cookies, and I need my sugar, so we got these."

Sorano grinned. "We were going to get cookies anyway. She's just mad at you for refusing to bake for her." The white haired mage started putting things away. "You know, Blueberry, you would really gain the guilds approval if you would cook for us more often."

"What's with all the nicknames? Besides, when I do cook, it's all gone before I even put whatever it is down. Did you know I almost never get a cookie when I make them? Everyone always grabs them before I do, and it's only when Meredy snags any extra ones that I get one."

"Stop pouting, it's annoying." Sorano looked over at him. "Is it really the end of the world? Don't act like a child."

Jellal gaped at her, before turning and exiting the kitchen. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He opened the door, pushing Cobra forcefully out of the way, and stomped off to his bedroom.

He opened the door, kicked his shoes off, and shut the door rather loudly. He collapsed on his bed, and sighed. Damn it, his guild could be so exasperating sometimes. It was just too much to deal with right now, especially when he was still thinking about the girl Richard had almost been captured by. Who could she be?

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the girl still fresh on his mind.

* * *

That's one chapter down! I hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It had been about 2 weeks since the Abyss incident, and Cobra was sleeping peacefully in his bed, for once. Someone usually had a screaming fit sometime in the night, and usually everyone's dreams kept him up fairly late, but tonight was different. Almost...peaceful. The only one who was dreaming in the moment was Meredy, who was currently chasing her adopted mother Ultear through a town ravaged to the ground. However, he was able to block it out and get some shut eye.

His dreams were full of the cloaked woman, stalking him throughout his dreams. Ever since the encounter in the forest, Cobra couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't want to be thinking about her, but something in him almost wanted to go out and find her...it was very odd.

Sometime during the night, he heard a loud noise clattering in his room, but it quickly ended, and he just dismissed it as the heater. Winter was finally starting to end, and flowers were starting to bloom, but tonight there was a freezing chill, going well below 20 degrees. The guild hall was the only warm place in the entire forest.

After the loud noise had happened, cold air swept into his room, and he pulled his comforters tighter around him. He ignored the sudden chill, and again managed to go back to sleep.

He woke to the sound of loud birdsong, and what looked like the entirety of the sun trying to push itself through his window. He got up, and walked over to the window. It had been pushed open, with what looked like angry claw marks marred across it, and several pieces of glass scattered across the room. The screen was torn to shreds, and the pane had been torn out. That must have been what had caused the loud sound, and why it was so cold. He growled, and looked around his bedroom. It seemed like something had broken into his room during the middle of the night.

As he poked around his room, he sent several birds and squirrels who were seeking warmth out the window. He was finally about to give up when he heard a soft sigh, his gaze darting over to where one of his blankets was lying heaped on the floor. He grabbed the end of the blanket and heaved it upward, hissing in surprise at what he found.

The cloaked girl from weeks earlier was curled underneath it, buried deep in the folds of it, probably where she could find the most warmth. As it went flying away, she whimpered, and felt for it. Her hand made contact with his shin, and she struggled to sit up.

Cobra grabbed her by the cloaks collar, and slammed her up against a wall. She grunted from the impact, looking straight into his burning indigo eye. He raised a hand above him and summoned forth his scales, growling at her.

"Why the fuck are you in my bedroom?" He snarled at her. When she didn't answer immediately, he slammed hand right next to her face. "Talk."

Her eyes widened. "It was cold."

He growled, grabbing her by her face, and letting his claws sink in, before throwing her to the other end of the room. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

She looked up towards the door, which was right beside her, grabbed the door handle, and raced out, him following in hot pursuit.

"Answer me you bitch!" He shouted at her. "You don't just barge into someone's room while they're sleeping! If you give me an answer I might give you a quick death!"

She looked over her shoulder, before somehow scampering up the wall and onto the rafters. She lost her grip for a second, and fell towards the floor, but grabbed a beam, hanging onto it before pulling herself up. She looked down at where he was howling abuse at her.

"Cobra?" He stopped for a second to look back towards where the rooms were. Jellal and the rest of the guild we're standing there, in various stages of getting dressed. Richard and Racer were still in their pajamas, Midnight looked half dead, Angel and Meredy had severe cases of bedhead (Meredy was in her underwear), and Jellal was shirtless. Jellal continued. "What's going on?"

"Nice panties, Meredy." He snickered as she blushed, before turning towards Jellal. "This is the little fuck that decided to chain up Richard about 2 weeks ago."

"Oh yeah!"

"Shut up, Richard"

"It is? Why are you threatening to kill her? Why is she up in the rafters?" Jellal looked lost.

"Yes it's her, Blueballs. Apparently she broke into my room last night, shredding the window, stole a blanket from me, invaded my personal space, and let a bunch of animals in! I chased her out here, and she scrambled up there like a monkey. I did give her some pretty nasty scratches though." Cobra finished talking, only to glare up at Abyss, who was still crouched up on the beams several feet above the ground.

Jellal stepped forward, looking up at her. "Hey there, why don't you come down? We can talk. That good with you?"

She tilted her head to the side. "No."

"Why did you break into my room?" Cobra growled.

"I already told you, it was cold." A short hiss answered him.

"That's not an answer."

"Well, I'm mad at you for hurting me."

"You broke into my room!"

"You didn't have to attack me, though." She said. "But I guess I'll give an answer, since I'm so nice. My cloak is pretty warm, but it's also soaking wet. I fell in a frozen river, and got completely submerged after my cloak got stuck under a rock. After that, I was looking for the warmest place I could find, and I could sense the warmth of your guild hall. I climbed in the nearest entryway I could find. Hell, you're lucky I didn't decide to use you as a personal heater. I figured you wouldn't appreciate getting cuddles from a freezing stranger in the middle of the night."

"Damn right. Cobra would have ripped your head off." Racer grunted.

Midnight nodded in agreement. "He does tend to do that."

"We could help you. You must be super cold and tired." Jellal said.

"Actually, I was headed here anyway. I wanted to see what this guild was like. I was entertaining the idea of joining." She answered.

"What!? No way in hell. Did you forget how you chained up Richard?" Cobra growled.

"No, but I didn't exactly hurt him either. Besides, I thought the whole point of the guild was to take in criminals?" She said.

"So you are...were a criminal?" Meredy looked up.

Abyss let herself fall from the rafter, tucking into a neat roll, even though Cobra could hear her muscles screaming in pain. "Abyss, assassin extraordinaire, at your service." She did a quick, mocking bow. "Looking to join this guild."

Jellal watched her for a while. "I accept you into this guild."

Cobra stared at him in shock. "Wait...Blueballs...you're just going to let her join the guild? Are you insane?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you are." Jellal answered, drawing a choked sound from the snake wizard, and a chuckle from Abyss. He looked over at her. "I'd be happy to set you up with a hot bath and some warm clothes. Follow me." He turned to head towards the bedrooms.

Abyss scampered after him, but turned to look at the gaping Cobra. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back for the window. I truly am sorry. Not." She followed Jellal, grinning underneath her hood.

Meredy chuckled. "She's going to fit right in."

* * *

A few hours later, Cobra was sitting out in the main area, still somewhat shocked from what had happened in the morning. Had Jellal really...mocked him? He didn't know he was actually capable of joking around, much less joking with Cobra. Also, the girl who had chained Richard, and broken into his room was now part of their guild? It must be a dream.

"So, Meredy, that was some nice underwear you were wearing this morning. I didn't know you liked pink that much."

"Shut up, Sawyer!"

Nope, not a dream. Cobra looked over at the pinkette who was threatening to punch the Speed mage. "You know, Racer, she has other underwear too, ones that I think you would enjoy very much. Let's see, there's one with...ooh, lace!"

"Cobra, if you say another word about my various types of underwear, I will slap you with a sensory link that connects you with Jellal. You can see inside his soul, you know exactly how much he loves Erza, and how much he wants to 'pay for his sins.'" Meredy smiled wickedly at him.

Cobra snorted. "You can try...but don't, that would be hell."

She giggled in a very unladylike way. "There was one time I connected him and Ultear...now _that_ was hilarious."

Sawyer and Meredy began laughing, even Cobra chuckling a little bit, but stopped as they noticed someone coming in. It was obviously their newest recruit…but wow…

She was actually quite tall, and was obviously not just a 'girl', which is what Cobra had called her several times. She looked to be anywhere from 18 years old to her mid 20s. She was wearing a light gray, fuzzy turtleneck, and black, clingy, soft looking pants, and a belt was strung around her waist, strapped to it were what was obviously Celestial Gate Keys. A knife was also hung on a loop on her belt, with two more blades attached to the knee high flat boots she wore. Hung around her neck was a large assortment of necklaces.

She had hair that was cut in a short, spiky, punk looking style. Her hair was black, but had streaks of gold and light blue shot through it. One of her eyes was a light blue, the other a deep indigo, and both were not quite human looking either, almost reptilian. She had a scar over her right eye that went down her face, stopped just below her mouth, skipped an inch or two of skin, and then continued down, disappearing into her turtleneck. Punctures could be seen on her face from where Cobra had sunk his claws into her. On her left side, a bit of darkness that looked like the beginning of a tattoo peeked out from above the collar of her shirt. All of these features together, along with the cruel tilt of her mouth, gave her a very dangerous and unsettling look. She may have been wearing fuzzy clothing, but she looked like she could gut you even from the other side of the room.

She walked over to one of the comfy chairs, and sat down in it. She yawned, and curled up in a ball on it, closing her eyes.

"So that's what she looks like under the cloak…scary." Meredy shivered. _Gods...I'm never gonna mess with her, she could probably kill me with her eyes alone._

"Calm down Pinky, I doubt she can kill you with her eyes."

Meredy glared at him. "Stay out of my head, jerk!"

"Would if I could." Cobra retorted, then stood up, walking over to Abyss, and nudged her.

She looked up at him, squinting as the light washed over her eyes.

"So you get here and immediately sit down and go to sleep? That's kind of pathetic." Cobra looked down at her, sneering. "So you use Celestial Magic? Ah yes, the ancient magic of hiding behind another person while they fight for you." He prodded her again.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Abyss stood up, looking into his eye. She was only about an inch or two shorter than him, so she could glare straight at him. "How do you know that's my only magic? It's not like that!"

"So you do have other magic." Cobra plopped down into the chair across from her. "It is like that. Looks like you only have the weaker keys."

Abyss growled at him. "They may be Silver keys, but I have many spirits that can rival the Zodiac in strength. Also, what does it matter to you if I have other magic?"

"I was contemplating fighting with you, but I don't think I will, now that I know you use such a weak magic." Cobra was trying to get on her nerves.

She glared. "I probably don't even need magic to defeat you. You look so weak, I bet I could push you over with just a flick of my fingers."

He growled, standing back up and grabbing her wrist quickly. She looked calmly back at him, and wrapped her hand around his wrist. "Go ahead and try, snake wizard."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sawyer sauntered over to them, looking at Abyss with a calculating expression. _I wonder what she's like when she's mad. How long would it take? This girls gotta learn that you can't mess with any of us. Standard acceptance anyway._

Cobra blinked. He couldn't really make sense of what Sawyer had just thought, since his mind was always darting around, sometimes leaving words out of his thoughts, but one thing was clear. Sawyer wanted to make sure this girl knew she wasn't better than him. Cobra agreed wholeheartedly. If she went around with this cocky attitude, keeping on standing up to him, it would be pretty awful for his ego. He sneered at her.

"Hello there, Sawyer, was it?" She looked at him, letting go of Cobra's wrist and jerking away from him.

"Yes. You know, Cobra does have a point. Celestial magic is pretty weak. Couldn't do squat against power like mine." He smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Abyss narrowed her eyes at the Speed mage. "My spirits and I are pretty badass. We could kick your ass in a few seconds flat."

Cobra widened his eye at what Sawyer was about to do...if he had ever done this to Cobra he would have gotten his appendages ripped out very, very, slowly.

"Yeah right. Anyways, what's up with that face of yours? That scar is freaking ugly, you know. Makes you a lot less pretty than you might have been. Also, what the fuck is up with your eyes? They are totally freaky." Sawyer leered.

Abyss stiffened as if she had been shocked. A shadow formed over her eyes as he went on, teasing her for a while more, before growling at him, looking him straight in the eyes and grasping his shirt collar.

"You think that's fun to do, do ya? Remember how I said I was also a former criminal? Well, I've killed people for saying less than you have, buddy, and don't you forget it."

She backhanded him across the face so hard he stumbled back a few steps, before taking a few steps back, turning around and marching to the bedrooms, probably heading to her new room. Cobra felt an odd trill inside his soul, where his internal dragon seemed to be humming angrily about something, and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to punch Sawyer in the face, which he happily went through with.

Sawyer yelped as Cobra's fist connected with his face, flying backward across the room.

Jellal sighed, and shot Sawyer and Cobra a venomous glare. "You two do realize that she is a new member, and should be accepted as one. Don't tease her about the scar she bears. What would you two do if she said the same thing to you?"

"It wasn't me who poked fun at her face." Cobra said from where he stood growling at the nonmoving Speed mage.

"You still teased her about her magic. Celestial Spirit magic is _not_ weak, and there are actually very few left, which you should know about, since you stripped many of their magic." Jellal pointed out.

Cobra growled. "I thought you told us to forget the past? Besides, it was Midnight's idea."

"Shut up!" Everyone turned to see Sorano glaring at them. "That was the past, but we can't forget it. Don't you forget I used to be a Celestial Spirit mage! Stop fighting, and just go apologize to her, both of you!"

"Angel, she was the one with the cocky attitude and the-" Cobra got cut off mid sentence by her.

"My name is Sorano, _Erik_ , I go by my real name now, as do the rest of us. You want to forget your past? Then stop going by your ridiculous nickname and start going by your real one!"

The entire room was silent, watching the two bristling mages squaring up to each other. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Cobra snorted and walked past Sorano, towards their newest members room. As he passed her, he glared back at her. "Fine. Go by your old names, but I am not Erik. Erik is dead. I am Cobra."


End file.
